This invention relates to rescue apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus which is adapted to launch a rescue device, which has a life line secured to one end thereof, to a person in distress who is located a substantial distance from the site of the deployment.
One of the most dangerous of all emergency rescues is the ice water rescue. This type of rescue typically places both the rescuer and victim in danger.
An existing method of rescuing a person who has fallen into a frozen body of water is to throw a rope or safety line, which preferably has a buoyant rescue device secured to one end, to the distressed person. This method has several drawbacks associated therewith. For example, a significant amount of time is wasted as the rescuer attempts to accurately throw the rope to the distressed person. A further problem is that the person who has fallen into the ice water quickly begins to suffer the effects of hypothermia and may have trouble maintaining a grip on the rope or line that has been thrown to him or her.
Another existing method utilized to save a person who has fallen into a frozen body of water involves positioning one or more ladders on the ice so that a rescuer can crawl across the frozen body of water and reach the distressed person. This method is commonly used by members of the fire department. A disadvantage associated with this method is that it is rather dangerous since the ice could unexpectedly crack thereby causing the rescuer to fall into the same frozen body of water as the person he or she is attempting to rescue.
In recognition of the drawbacks associated with prior rescue methods, devices have been developed which are designed to propel a life line to a drowning victim located a substantial distance from the launching site so that the rescuer can pull the victim to safety without the rescuer encountering any risk. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,178, 3,496,580, 4,644,930, 4,799,906, 5,546,863, and 5,584,736. These patents disclose various gun firing devices which can launch a floatation device through the air.
However, none of the devices disclosed in these patents includes means associated with the rescue device to securely and reliably lock the device to the victim. Such locking means are especially important in instances where the temperature of the water into which the victim has fallen is under 60xc2x0 F. since hypothermia may set in and the victim may not be able to hold onto the device for the time required to pull him or her to safety. Similar problems may also be encountered in land rescues. For example, a small child or a weakened and/or injured adult may be trapped in a well or crevasse or on a ledge or ski slope and may not possess the strength to maintain a grasp on the rescue device as the victim is lifted from danger.
Further, the devices disclosed in the above-referenced patents do not include means for readily mounting the device to the launching gun. Such devices also typically require replacement parts after repeated use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,077 discloses a lifesaving and mooring device which seeks to overcome the problems associated with securely tethering aquatic rescue victims. The device comprises a resilient, floatable member defining a pair of channels therethrough, which channels are adapted for slidable receipt of a flexible, elongated member such as a rope. The rope slidably passes through the channels in a U-like configuration so as to form an adjustable slip-loop. At least one end of the loop is knotted to resist removal of the rope from the channels.
In operation, the device is thrown toward the victim who then grabs the device, expands the slip-loop, if necessary, and inserts the desired body part within the slip-loop. The rescuer then draws the slip-loop tightly about the victim""s selected body part and pulls the victim to safety.
Such a construction is disadvantageous or several reasons. For instance, the exposed knot may come untied because of jostling of the rope or tampering by vandals. Moreover, exposure of the knot to rain, snow, ice and ultraviolet radiation may degrade the rope material in the vicinity of the knot such that the rope may experience shear failure when the knot is drawn tightly against the device during a rescue operation. In addition, the presence of multiple channels through which the rescue rope must slide increases the likelihood of malfunction of the device under rescue conditions. More specifically, the potential for clogging of the channels with dirt and debris which might result in jamming of the slip-loop increases with the number of channels provided in the device.
The present invention is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a rescue apparatus suitable for aquatic and non-aquatic rescue situations which is adapted to securely engage one or more body parts of a person in distress.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a rescue apparatus that can be used repeatedly without requiring replacement parts.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments, demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a rescue apparatus which includes a spring loaded firearm and a rescue device capable of being launched by the firearm toward a victim. The firearm includes a barrel, a shoulder stock and a trigger. Situated within the barrel is a spring. A supply of safety line has one end secured to the spring loaded firearm and a second end secured to the rescue device. The spring is adapted to be releasably locked in a stressed or loaded position so that when the trigger is depressed, the restoring forces of the spring cause the rescue device to be propelled into the air carrying the safety line therewith.
Other details, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description of the presently preferred embodiments and presently preferred methods of practicing the invention proceeds.